yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Reaching the Iceberg/The Element of Passionate/Mirage has been chosen
Here is how SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends found the Element of Heroism in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. On the S.S. Headliner, Princess Cornelia was getting her time alone. Princess Cornelia: (sighs as she look at the picture of herself with Georgina, Samantha and Petunia) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Princess Cornelia! Princess Cornelia: Oh, SpongeBob. I didn't see you come in. Is there anything you want to talk about? SpongeBob SquarePants: Just wondering you've been up to. Princess Cornelia: I was just thinking about the RMS Titanic. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Princess Cornelia: Yes, I'd give anything for the Titanic, Titanic II, RMS Olympic and HMHS Britannic to be sailed again one last time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, I sure know how that feels. Princess Cornelia: I appreciate it, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: I just hope we'll have all ten Elements of Harmony together soon. Voice: ICEBERG AHEAD!!! SpongeBob and Cornelia looked at the crow's nest with José Carioca up top, Warning everyone about an iceberg. José Carioca: We're about to crash into Iceberg! Launchpad McQuack: ICEBERG RIGHT AHEAD!!! Mickey Mouse: YEAP! Goofy: GAWRSH! Donald Duck: OH NO!!! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hard to starboard! Hard to starboard! The S.S. Headliner's steering wheel reverse and sails closed in, Launchpad was steering the best he could. Gremlin Gus: Let's hope it's stop in time! Duchess Petunia: Brace yourselves! The S.S. Headliner stopped just in time, And not a singal crash at all. Pete: Phew! That was a close one! Princess Cornelia: Is everyone and everypony alright? P.J.: We're okay! Pete: No broken bones! Max Goof: We're good. Goofy: I'm okay. Flash Sentry: What does the map say, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: It says here, (points at the map) One of the Elements of Harmony is somewhere around the Iceberg. Captain Stubbs: Not to worry, SpongeBob. We'll find it. Pongolo Pete, You search around the sky with Rainbow Dash. Pongolo Pete: Aye Aye, Captain! Ready, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Ready, Pongolo Pete! Pongolo Pete: Then, Let's go! Plankton: Come on. Meanwhile, Merlock, Dijon, Gremlin Prescott and the Fearsome Five were getting close. It took a while as the whole crew searched and searched, Until.... Pongolo Pete: Hey, Look! There's something glowing inside that iceberg! Rainbow Dash: It could be one of the new Elements of Harmony! Plankton: Let's check it out! Mr. Krabs: That's so beautiful. Merlock: Surprise! (turns back into his true form) Gremlin Gus: Prescott! Gremlin Prescott: Long time no see! Mickey Mouse: And Merlock and Dijon! Mirage the Illusionist: And the Fearsome Five! Flash Sentry: We gotta stop them! SpongeBob SquarePants: (notice the glow) Guys! Look! The Element is Glowing! Mirage the Illusionist: (notice the element coming to him) What's happening? (felt it's power blasted Merlock, Dijon, Prescott and the Fearsome Five away) Merlock and the Fearsome Five: Whoa! Dijon and Prescott: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Gremlin Gus: SpongeBob, What kind of Element is this!? SpongeBob SquarePants: (looked up in the book) It's the Element of Passionate and it's chosen you, Mirage! Mirage the Illusionist: Me? Scrooge McDuck: Only somepony like you would be passionate to all in Equestria! Mirage the Illusionist: I don't know what to say? Darkwing Duck: Then don't say anything, The Element of Passionate is yours. Mr. Pym: Let's go! SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Mr. Pym! (reads the map) Set a course to The Pride Lands! And so, The S.S. Headliner continues to sail. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225